In traditional manner, a saddle comprises two panels extended by sweat flaps, the sweat flaps having the function of protecting the horse's flanks, in particular to avoid them coming into contact with girth buckles.
The panels constitute pads that come into contact with the horse's back. By way of example, these panels serve to soften contact so as to avoid pressure points that can generate pain and fatigue for the horse.
The panels are connected to each other by a flexible piece of leather referred to as a “trapezium”. This trapezium constitutes a piece that faces the horse's back but that does not touch it since it is spaced apart therefrom by the panels of the saddle.
Thereafter, on top of the trapezium, there is the strength member of the saddle, referred to as the “tree”. The tree is a rigid part made up of two curved portions known as the pommel and as the cantle that are located respectively in anterior and posterior zones of the saddle. By means of its rigidity, the tree serves to clear the horse's withers and also to maintain the shape of the saddle.
In addition, the tree is generally hollow in its center. Straps are then stretched across the tree so as to form a seat, the straps serving to support the padding and the traditional leather covering on which the rider sits.
In addition, the tree is also fitted with girth straps serving to secure a girth of the saddle that goes round the horse's body so as to hold the saddle on the horse.
Similarly, the tree has flaps on its outside, that cover the sweat flaps and the girth straps. They are not only attractive in appearance, but they also provide the rider's legs with contact with the saddle and the horse. To improve this contact, the flaps are provided with ridges that guide the legs.
Finally, the tree is also provided with stirrup bars that enable the stirrups that receive the rider's feet to be fastened to the saddle.
Such saddles are entirely conventional and satisfy requirements. Nevertheless, their method of fabrication is sometimes difficult and lengthy, which can lead to cost that is not negligible.
Furthermore, it can be seen that a riding saddle has only one rigid element, i.e. the leather-covered tree. Given the movements of the horse, that architecture necessarily leads to rough contacts and to significant impacts between the saddle and the rider, which can be uncomfortable or can even give rise to injury.
For example, when trotting, the rider rises slightly from the saddle and then drops back onto the saddle, in such a manner as to off-load the back of the horse on every other stride given that the rider is not sitting on the saddle on every other stride.
Nevertheless, dropping back into the saddle gives rise to a repeated impact that can be disagreeable for the rider and also for the horse.